Awk
Awk is an Animan who gave the Guardian Cube to Brent when he was a child. He was the one that stole the Guardian Cubes years ago, his hatred for Animalia's mistreatment of humans, & for the death of his first human friend. He later became the Bird Guardian Ranger. Character History To the Human World About eighteen years ago in Animalia, Awk was promoted to Link Cube Guardian. Together with Cory, he studied human beings & their world. But on one fateful day, he discovered a young human male in a yellow jacket. He was stranded & badly injured. Feeling sympathy, Awk gave the human visitor shelter & personally tended to his injures. But fearing the consequences for his guest's unwarranted arrival in his land, Awk concealed the human's presence from Animalian society; dreading the extent to which the kingdom of Animalia would go to prevent knowledge of their land's existence from being exposed. Unfortunately that night, Awk's cover was blown & his human friend was imprisoned on the orders of a turtle leader. Though Awk tried to free his friend, the man was surrounded during his escape & fell over a cliff to his death. Since then, Awk harbored contempt for his people & their mistrust towards humans. In retribution, he would steal one of his people's six Guardian Cubes from the Link Cube gateway, disabling it, as he left for the human world. Since then he has been branded a traitor to his homeworld. Confrontation with the Beast Guardian Rangers Personality Powers & Abilities *'Animan Power': The natural energy of individual Animen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a Guardian Cube, granting the potential to unlock Animan powers as a side-effect in humans. Awk performed this act to safeguard the young Brent, granting him the power to later transform a Guardian Cube into his Cube Cell Morpher, giving him access to the form of the Red Guardian Ranger & by extension the Eagle CubeZord as a result. However, as later discovered by Brent, this would come at the cost of the Animan's life force, thus presumably shortening Awk's lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. *'Sixth Sense': As an Animan, Awk can sense malicious presences, which are signaled by his rear feather standing on end. *'Disguise': Awk is seen to adopt his own human form, presumably a result of using the Guardian Cube. *'Advanced Fighting Skills': Awk's fighting skills are well enough to handle all four morphed Beast Guardian Rangers from Animalia at once. Bird Guardian Ranger Default= Arsenal *Cube Cell Morpher *Whale Blast Morpher (Once) Zords *Leopard CubeZord *Platypus CubeZord *Owl CubeZord *Zebra CubeZord Attacks |-|Awakened Instinct= In his Awakened Instinct form, the Bird Guardian Ranger gains a pair of wings that grant him the power of high speed flight that can cover many city blocks. He also gains enhanced kicks, mimicking how an eagle uses its talons to catch its prey, along with the ability to generate gusts of wind or light himself on fire like a Phoenix before slamming into an opponent. Arsenal *Cube Cell Morpher *Whale Blast Morpher (Once) Zords *Leopard CubeZord *Platypus CubeZord *Owl CubeZord *Zebra CubeZord Attacks Notes *His named is derived from the constellation Aquila, "The Eagle". See Also *Bud - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Ranger Category:Orange Ranger Category:Male Category:Extra Ranger Category:Allies Category:Anti-Hero Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Beast Guardian Rangers